Behind Blue Eyes
by My Angel Hikari
Summary: Magneto's "real" history. It is based off the song " Behind Blue Eyes" It's him telling you his story this will explain some of the things you wondered, like the twins older sister and mother. My resoursces for this story are the old X-men comics and Evol


Behind Blue Eyes  
  
By My Angel Hikari  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns X-men. I own nothing, except the idea to write it. I own Magneto's emotions and I might as well own his sexy body too. Okay I'm joking, but he is sexy! I want to make him my personal slave, though that wouldn't in reality or fantasy, the guy won't bow down to any and I respect that a lot. Magneto's P.O.V or just "Point of View."  
  
No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes  
  
I lie in my bed and dream only of my former life, a tragic life that I wish will stop haunting me in my sleep, but who am I to tell my dreams what to dream of. I envisage of poor Anya who never got the chance to live richly in a mental way, but not only mentally she didn't get the chance to live much physically either I remember the earsplitting screams of my firstborn crying and dying painfully in the blazing fires. I can still hear the crazed crowd whom gathered around my burning house and setting it on fire without any warning as I just reached home. I saved Magda, who was always the essence of life, only Anya was left behind as if she were forgotten like a word in a thick dictionary.  
  
The crowd prevented me to get to her, so as I killed off the mob only leaving my shocked wife alive had left me a like a sack of dirty rats. Magda took off with not only herself, but with the twins that she was secretly pregnant with. I almost ran as fast Pietro, my lightning fast son, into my ablaze house to find Anya whose screams died along with the fire as rainfall drops fell upon it all. The rain buried my tears as I held my dead daughter. Amongst all the fire I could still smell the fumes of her melting flesh into my nose and staying there where I kept all my anger towards the cruel humankind.  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be faded to telling only lies  
  
To search for a wife who was petrified of a monster hung up on world domination is almost impossible, but I had to try. As quaint as it sounds when I finally gave up searching I ended up finding what was left of my wife's corpse. Though I didn't use any D.N.A to make sure it was or wasn't her body, I could tell from the corpse's dark colored hair that I would run my fingers through that this corpse was her. Not only that, but it seemed obvious enough that all the measurements of this corpse had fit my wife's description.  
  
I wanted to howl in pain as my heart was taking every last sane part of me as it were killing me alive. As far as I knew I was already a walking corpse. To make a long story short about this experience I laid my old lover in a proper burial where I found her and marked it, later on the years I even put a head stone. As weirder as anything could get I met two young twins that was escaping a mob of people because of their manifesting powers.  
  
I took them in my arms and took flight, which I learned while I was in Israel when I met Charles Xavier who had a pair of legs of his own to walk the Earth. Charles and I battled against terrorists together; it was the time when we took down the bad guys and when we were forced to reveal our magnificent powers to each other. It was really weird meeting a man whom believed there could be peace between our kind and the Homo sapiens. I wanted to believe and I even tried to believe, but the monster inside hiding that my own beloved wife had to run away from existed in my very body too.  
  
As the panicky twins lie in my arms I flew amongst the mobs of people I took them into my home, I clothed them, and I fed them. Though not knowing that these mutant children were my own, I did know that they were from my kind. These children deserved to live like I believed for all mutants. While trying to run simple tests in the end by examining their D.N.A and mine to see if there is any difference between mutant children and mutant adults, I found out more than I really desired to know. I found out I was these random kids father. I dropped on my knees to see comparisons of them to their deceased mother. Wanda my daughter has the exact dark hair of her mother, the same hair that I would run my fingers through. I wouldn't have guessed that Pietro inherited the silver hair from me, but the same cold blue eyes tell all. It seemed like a one in a hundred chance to actually walk past my biological children on a street, but to take them in as I did is like a never happening chance.  
  
As they grew to nine we took off to America for a new start. I taught them the English language before we sat off so life in America wouldn't be so hard. Problems arisen as soon as Wanda's powers were growing uncontrollable and to be a father I had to step in. I had to rely on my last resort which even meant taking her in a asylum, it seemed cold hearted, but it would be more cruel for her, and for Pietro and even me to stand and watch her kill us all with those strong powers of hers. Soon before my very eyes that plan would be one of the biggest regrets of my life. Wanda escaped the mental institution at age fifteen looking for revenge and killing for blood. Her courageous streak that runs in my family was tracking me down, not even knowing whether she would live or die if she did happen to find me. She thought of me as a beast like her mother did. I'm not as cruel as she thinks, but I was forced to alter her memories before she could run to the edges of insanity.  
  
I still fly amongst the skies and watch how everyone detests me, even my own my own kind. It's an absurd world I live in, discrimination is a huge problem in this atmosphere and I will take care of it if they don't control it to a minimum. I want mutant ascension; it was our birthright to take over this rotting Earth. But there are times when I feel like I'm falsifying and that there is such a thing called peace, but that idea is drowned by all these wars and weapons of mass destructive that takes place on this Earth.  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
The dreams I have for this old Earth aren't as foolish as it seems I don't want to relive Auschwitz all over again, I wouldn't even want Charles my loathed, beloved enemy and ally to experience what I went through. This world took the family that I was born into and the family I created. The burned memories of my family and I in Auschwitz, holding my sister's hand, which she ended up getting shot, still lies with me. I witnessed my parents' deaths in Gas chambers as I was forced to watch the smoke come from the pipes. I can still remember the very flesh of my daughter Anya melting and which the rotting smell of those fumes from her flaming body has never left. Human kind has been ruling on this Earth way too long and now it's my turn to rule it. I do not want to give up these dreams that are on a verge of reality if I could only get more supporters on my side to help.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
I don't feel proud to hold such feelings, but no matter what, the other race proves to be as ignorant and as cruel as ever. I blame every human on this Earth for taking the lives of my family and my chance to be a good father to Pietro and Wanda. They left me no choice, but to make them my slaves and the weak race of this world. I want them to feel all the pains of this Earth that I endured; I want them to pay the price that they gave unto me.  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one know how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
Everyone abuses my words as if I'm wrong, the X-men try to take me down like I'm a bird to be hunted. As sad as it sounds the X-men and other fellow mutants don't know that I'm doing this for their personal good, for their survival to have longevity on this Earth. I guess it's true when I say I'm the misunderstood hero. As I prepare to take all of humanity in my hands all I can do is watch the worthless animals beg for mercy, just begging for forgiveness, but all I can do is laugh at their foolish acts.  
  
When all this is taking place I always think back to the time when Xavier told me I'll grow out this state and I don't have to worry about any of this as if I were normal. Well, humanity is just a bunch of sewer rats in my presence that needs to be exterminated or at least trained. Xavier keeps his students from the truths of everything and tells them nothing, but lies. So I really wonder who is the real bad guy? It seems to me that I'm only one telling the truth here. Human kind hates us and only wants us dead, it's either them or us and I'm for sure I'm not on the humankind's side of this matter. I am the truth and I am the proof. I am the realist.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man Behind blue eyes.  
  
If you looked into these blue eyes that are the color of the sky with smoke filling them, you can see I am the man behind these cruel, blue eyes. So give up these thoughts that I'm insane, you'll never live through a life being labeled as a bad guy and most of all you'll never be the sad guy who has to do bad man things' to get his way. Because in reality I am the misunderstood hero who lives everyday in torment behind blue eyes.  
  
Author's Notes: From Magda to Anya everything is based either on the Old Comics and/or Evolution. I didn't do so well with a song in this fiction, but I think it gave you a chance to think about this man and why he is the man he is. He's my favorite character, he may act insane to you, but he actually is a sane intelligent man who just has different opinions about things. He has to live his life as this loathed bad guy everyone sees when he actually is the misunderstood hero in his mind. I hope you enjoyed this and learned something about him. I also want to say to those who don't know already, Pietro and Wanda were adopted by a poor gypsy family called the Maximoffs who took them in as their own children. Their adopted dad stolen some food for the family and got caught and the family were going to do if it weren't for Pietro to save Wanda. They escaped that fate. Wanda and Pietro who were in another village gotten of accused of being a Witch, I mean at least Wanda got accused, she let a fire happen on a house and the angry mob were trying to kill them, but Magneto saved them. Please review if you can. Also let me remind you this song is called "Behind Blue Eyes" and I left out the chorus a bit to make it short. So please check out this song if you haven't already. I'm not sure if I can really call this a story, but it's story and a history of Magneto and told by Magneto. Thank you and have a nice day!  
  
Anya is pronounced as On-yah 


End file.
